At Dawn
by Darkfire333
Summary: What if the Sackville-Bagg family never reached the comet in time? What if they had to wait 300 more centuries to complete their goal of turning human? Gabrielle is a teenage girl with telepathic powers that she doesn't know she has, until she meets Rudolph Sackville-Bagg. He somehow activates her power Romance is involved between Gabrielle and Rudolph, but will his parents accept?
1. Chapter 1

At Dawn

By, Darkfire333 (Megan)

Little Vampire (The)

Rudolph X (OC) Gabrielle

Gabrielle's P.O.V

Chapter 1

My dream started out like this; a male in capes had an amulet aiming for the moon, and chanted some ritual type thing. But it was interrupted by a group of people, who kept on telling them to go to hell. Something told me that those group of people were vampire hunters, and the others were vampires. I instantly woke up as one of the vampire hunters put a stake through one of the vampires' heart.

It was middle of the night, 'Damn, I'm never going to be able to go back to bed.' I thought, so I got off from the bed and went downstairs to get some milk. I should mention that my parents decided to move to Scotland, away from a noisy city that I loved. But I can't complain about Scotland, it is beautiful here. The best thing is, though, we live in a house that looks like a castle. My parents let me have a bedroom with the balcony.

I poured my glass and took a deep drink, nothing like milk to make me tired again. I thought about my dream, I didn't consider it a nightmare, I was used to it by now. I have them every night it seems, so I'm not effected much of them by now. The lights turned on, I turned to see my dad, "Same dream again?" He asked. I nodded, "I can't seem to make them go away." I said. He sighed, "Gabrielle, maybe you should go see a dream doctor about these dreams. Maybe that'll cease it." He said. I nodded, "But I can't feel that those dreams are trying to tell me something, that I need to find something."

He shook his head, "Maybe, maybe not. You're not going to find out unless you seek out help. I'm telling you, you may find out about it if you go see a dream doctor." He said. I laughed, "I'll think about it, dad." I said and put my empty glass in the sink and went back upstairs to my room. I lay down in my bed and went to sleep. The dream didn't come back, instead I was dreaming of flying, I was flying.

When I woke again, it was morning. "Almost time for school, Gabrielle." My mom called out. I sighed and got up and dressed myself. I looked at myself in the mirror, my black hair had silver linings. I took it after my grandmother who still had black hair with silver linings. My mom told me it just made me special. To me, it made me feel like Frankenstein's bride. I wasn't exactly pretty, to me. I put my shoes on and went downstairs. There was biscuits and gravy waiting for me at the table.

"Your dad told me you were up at midnight, had the same dream?" My mom asked. I nodded, "I'm sure he told you that I should go see a dream doctor." I said. She nodded, "I think he's right, you should go. It'll help." She said. I know she was only doing what she thought best for me, but I couldn't help but feel annoyed, "And I told him I'd think about it." I said. She nodded, "Don't have to strike an attitude with me for it." She muttered. I sighed and began eating, "Have you been studying for your driver's license yet?" She asked. I nodded, "I studied before going to bed last night." I said, and finished up my breakfast.

"Ready to go?" My mom asked. I nodded and grabbed my backpack, my mom's car was relevantly new, a black Mercedes Benz. I decided to call it 'Batman' but haven't told my mom yet. When she dropped me off, she told me she loved me and have a good first day of school. I nodded and the first thing that happened was a group of girls come up to me and make fun of me.

One of the girls, her name is Gerdeth, she called me a freak. The other, her name is Myrtle. I decided to take a mental note to call her 'Moaning Myrtle'. The bell rang, telling everyone that it's time for class. Thank goodness I wasn't late, surprisingly. The girls dumped the inventory of my backpack. No one helped me put my belongings back in my backpack, and I didn't expect them to. The teacher, Mr. McMasent was talking about the comet that was approaching soon. It was the same comet from my dream, the one with the vampires and the vampire hunters.

I sighed, not meaning it to sound loud, but it did. "You have something wrong with this, Miss Marten?" Mr. McMasent asked. I shook my head, "No sir, I'm just a little tired. I didn't get a good sleep." I said. "Yeah, probably dreamt of her vampire prince coming to take her away from here." The girl behind me joked. It took every ounce of my will to not turn back and sock her in the face. "Heather, that's enough." Mr. McMasent said. "It's okay, Mr. McMasent. I'm used to this." I assured. He nodded and returned to teaching about the comet.

Once that class was over, I headed to math. I didn't really hate math, as long as I could understand it. I usually did. That class passed by faster than I expected, and math was fourth period, the two and a half hour long class. Lunch came after that, their food was surprisingly good. I chose a turkey sandwich on wheat bun, and whatever came with that. All which tasted good. "Gabrielle, are you sure you don't want blood with that sandwich?" Heather called out. I rolled my eyes and kept eating.

Bell rung to signal the end of lunch. I threw the paper bag and its contents in the recycling bin. Scotland was big on recycling, well the region I lived in. History was next, and I actually enjoyed it. The teacher was interesting, and she made the class fun. Something I never found in New York City. After that, the last hour was Science, more like a Zoology class more than anything, and I liked that as well. So two science classes, one math, and one history. Seems fun. I went home after school had ended, I didn't bother with the girls who asked me if I wanted to hang out with them, and they were laughing as they asked.

"How was your first day?" Mom asked as I walked in. "Good. I have three classes in which I like already." I said. "That's good! What classes are those?" She asked. "Math, History, and Zoology." I said. "No astronomy? I thought you liked that stuff." She said. I nodded, "I do, but the teacher makes it boring." I said. She nodded and I went up to my room. It was a midnight blue, my favorite color, and the bedspread was a navy blue. Blue is my favorite color, I like it more than anything and I really think it explains me a lot. Or just fits me.

I heard my dad walk in the door, my dad worked as a landscaper for some lord of some sort. I heard him coming upstairs and he knocked on my door, "May I come in?" He asked. "Yeah." I said and he entered with something behind his back. "What's that?" I asked. "A surprise." He said, and I knew what he wanted me to do. I closed my eyes and held out my hand. It felt like a heavy ball. "You can open them now." He said. I opened my eyes to see a big golden ball, "It's not just a ball, and it opens at the center."

I twisted the center, a shiny little golden ball was in it. "It looks just like the golden snitch from Harry Potter." I said. "They have a little Harry Potter shop down near the place where I work." He explained. I smiled, "Thanks daddy." I said and hugged him. "You're welcome, I just wanted to let you know that they had a Harry Potter shop near work, so maybe you'd want to come to work with me."

I nodded, "I'll think about it, dad." I said and set the ball near my bed stand. "Mom said dinner will be ready soon, so if we call you better show up this time little missy." He laughed. I nodded, "Okay dad." I said and walked to the balcony, what I always did before dinner. It was beginning to get dark, I looked up at the moon which was almost full. I heard flapping in the distance. I looked to my right to see a bat flying to me.

I wanted to freak out and run back inside, but something made me stay out here. The bat flew in my room as I looked at road to see a truck with lights burning at every end. I quickly went in to find the bat, "Hey, there's no need to be afraid of that truck, little bat. It's not going to hurt you, as long as you fly high enough." I said quietly. There was a flash of light from my fireplace. "I am no bat, at least, not right now." A voice said.

'A bat just turned into a human!' I thought, and went near the fireplace. "Well, what are you then?" I asked. He was silent for a while, "You wouldn't believe me." He said. I laughed, "Yeah, and you were just a bat a second ago, you said so yourself." I said. "Fine, I'm a vampire. I feast on humans' blood, like yourself." He said. "I can believe that."

He got out from the fireplace, he was cute and very handsome. I'd say he was probably eighteen, same age as I. "My name is Gabrielle." I introduced. "Rudolph." He returned and he looked tired. "Gabrielle, time for dinner!" My mom called. 'Such timing mother.' I thought. "Do you think you can hide somewhere until I get back, how about you get back to the fireplace?" I said. He nodded and did what I said. I went down the stairs, where steak was waiting for me. "We figured we'd make your favorite since you did so well on your fist day on your new school." Dad said. "Thanks mom and dad, really." I said and started eating after we did prayers.

Once I was done, I excused myself and went back to my room. "Okay, um, Rudolph?" I asked. "Yeah?" He asked. "Do you need to feed, because I can be a donor." I said. "No, I need a cow. I'll explain it later." He said. "Okay, I'll bring you to a cow." I said and I helped him silently outside without my parents noticing. All I had to pull him was a wheel wagon. "I'm a little bit too big for that, don't you think?" He asked. "Well, it's all that I got."

He nodded and sat in it, and I pulled him to the farmer that I knew had cows near. I helped him to one of the cows, he made slurping noises and all that as he drank. I suppressed the urge to throw up. Once he was done, I handed him a tissue to wipe the blood off. He took it and wiped his face, "Thanks, Gabrielle." He said. I nodded, "I believe you owe me an explanation on why you didn't accept my offer." I said. He nodded, "I do. My family, we've been chased forever, always hunted down and killed. We're tired of it, so we decided to want to become humans."

I nodded, "Though, does being a vampire have its advantages?" I asked. He nodded, "I can fly, and move faster. All those typical vampire stuff." He said. "You don't sparkle in the sunlight, do you?" I asked. He looked at me confused, "What? No, that's stupid. I wouldn't want to live if I could sparkle in the sunlight. No, the sun can kill me." He said. I nodded, "Good, I wouldn't want to live in this world if that happened." I said. He laughed, "That's funny." He said. I nodded, "I've read the Twilight Saga, and I like it but not too much."

"There's a book about vampires that sparkle in the sunlight? That must be horrible." He said. I nodded, "I'm not a big fan of it." I said, "Although, my dad thinks that reading too much vampire stories is messing with my head." I said. "Why is that?" Rudolph asked. "I keep getting dreams about them, it's always the same. A group of vampires, a comet near the full moon. Vampire hunters ruining it." I explained. "That actually happened, I was there, but I was only a little boy." He said.

I nodded, "I remember seeing that little boy, and I didn't recognize you that much." I said. He nodded. "But anyway, we better go back. The sun is about to rise." I said. He nodded and we rushed to my home. We entered the house by my balcony, he flew me there. It was actually pretty amazing. "Why was that truck following you, Rudolph?" I asked, sitting down on my bed. "That was a vampire hunter, he was after me." He explained. I nodded, "That makes sense."

"I'm afraid by tomorrow night, I must leave. I shouldn't be gone too long, my family will wonder where I am. Do you have any place for me to sleep till then? Besides the fire place." He asked. I pointed to the chest, "Right there is a good place as any, and I'll just have to take some things out." I said as I opened it. I emptied it and stuffed a pillow in there. "I can give you a blanket too if you want." I offered. "No thanks, it'll be fine." He said and went in. I closed it and switched to my pajamas. I then went to bed. 'Please no more dreams about vampires.' I prayed and went to sleep.

I woke up to my alarm, I stretched and turned it off. I went to the bathroom and took a well-deserved hot shower. My clothes were a variety, today I decided on a floral skirt with a pink blouse that ruffled the sleeves. The blinds were closed, I didn't want to open them, just in case Rudolph wanted to stretch his legs in the morning. He came out, "You're going to school?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, living teens have to do that." I laughed.

He nodded, "Good-bye then." He said. I nodded and went downstairs. This time it was eggs and hash browns. "Have a good day at school, I have to go to work." Mom said and kissed my head. "I will, mom." I said and she left. "Gabrielle, can you close the blinds down there?" Rudolph asked as soon as my mom left. I nodded and closed each blind in the kitchen. "What are those?" He asked, pointing to my breakfast.

"Scrambled eggs and has browns. Something that I like eating." I said and began to eat. He nodded and sat down next to me. I heard footsteps come down from the stairs, "Oh, it's my dad." I said. Rudolph nodded and went to go hide. "Good morning, Gabrielle. Why are the blinds down?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "There was a man in a truck last night with really bright lights, I think my eyes are still trying to get adjusted." I said. He nodded, "I'll try to look after that truck, I'll tell him to go somewhere else." He said and fixed himself a bowl of cereal. "You know, Gabrielle, if someone does that and you feel unsure about it, just call the police, or Bobbies in Scotland, and tell them about it."

"Okay dad, I'll do that next time." I said. He sat down next to me, "Ready for the second day of school?" He asked. "Will I get steak for it?" I asked, laughing. "I don't know, steak here is pretty pricey." He said. "I'm kidding, dad. I'll try to have a good day." I said as I grabbed my backpack, waiting for dad to grab the keys. As I entered school grounds, same thing happened. Heather, Gerdeth, and Myrtle were making fun of me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Classes were quick, just like yesterday. Mr. McMasent wasn't as dull as he was yesterday, and math, history, and zoology as still exciting. Lunch, I decided to go ahead and pick the same thing. When I went home, Rudolph was still in my room, still night hasn't quite came yet. "You have nice things." He complimented. "Thanks, my dad finds these things he thinks I'll like and gets them for me." I said. "Well, he knows you well, doesn't he?" He asked. I nodded, "We're pretty close, closer than I am with mom. It was like the instant I could walk and talk; I always went to my dad, we're best friends."

He nodded, "It's not quite the same with my parents. Though they love me, they do. We don't feel each other as friends, just more like family." He said. I nodded, "Yeah." I said and looked at the fake golden snitch that dad got me yesterday. "Have you heard of Harry Potter?" I asked. He shook his head, "Never heard of him, does he go to your school?" He asked. I laughed, "No, it's more like a book series and movies." I said. He nodded, "Are they good then?" He asked. I nodded, "I like them."

He nodded and looked outside, "Suns almost set, soon as that I should go." He said to himself. "Okay." I said. He looked at me, "I didn't say anything." He said. I looked at him confused, "But you just said that when the Suns almost set you should go." I said. It was his turn to look confused, "Did you just read my mind?" He asked. I shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that I heard you say that." I said. He nodded, "You may be telepathic, meaning you're able to read minds. But I thought only vampires had that ability."

"Oh, well maybe it's just something else." I said. Rudolph shook his head, "No, that's not it. You're telepathic if you're able to read my mind. Can you read anyone else's?" He asked. I nodded, "Sometimes, but only if I want to. I didn't think much of it." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, but I should go." He said and headed for the balcony. "Will you come back?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't know if I should." He said. "You should, you're my friend."

"Friend? I've had a friend before, he was a nice kid." He said. "Really? What happened?" I asked. "He died of old age." He said and flew off. 'Poor Rudolph, having to watch his friend die. Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend because of that.' I thought. "Gabrielle, time for dinner." Dad said, knocking at my door. "Okay, I'll be down." I said and took my shoes off. Mom made spaghetti for dinner. I ate it, thinking of Rudolph and what he said about me being telepathic. I remember my grandma told me once about it, or something about it. But my mom told me to shrug that off, that she was just going looney.

But was she? I mean, I just read a vampire's mind and I wasn't supposed to be able to. I can read other minds as well, if I chose. "Gabrielle? What's wrong?" Dad asked. "Do you remember what grandma told me about me being a telepath?" I asked. Dad nodded, "You're not going on about that now are you?" He asked. "Well, I've been reading other people's thoughts recently. But I can choose who I want to read and who I don't." I said. Mom shook her head, "Honey, you only think you can. Grandma was going a little senile in her old age."

I nodded, "I'm sorry, I'll forget about it." I said and finished eating. I went back to my room and changed into pajamas. I kept expecting Rudolph to come bursting in, but he never did. I sighed, tearing up. 'Get it together, Gabrielle.' I thought and crawled into my welcoming bed. "Gabrielle." Rudolph whispered. I turned to see him, smiling. "Rudolph." I whispered back. He climbed into my bed with me. "Your dreams, did you see a stone that one of the vampire was holding?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah, it was a deep ruby red stone. But one of the vampire hunters knocked it out of his hand and it fell into the water." I said. He nodded, "I'd like you to come with me." He said and dragged me out of my bed. "What? Where to?" I asked. "My home, of course." He said and we flew from the balcony.

"This feels amazing Rudolph." I said, looking around. He nodded, "I can never get used to this. One of the privileges of being a vampire." He said. I nodded as he lowered me in a cemetery. "This is your home?" I asked. He nodded, "Typical, huh?" He laughed. I nodded, "It was one of my guesses." I said. He grabbed my wrist and led me to a rock to sit on. "When my family arrives, I want you to hide. They don't really trust humans' help anymore, not since my friend messed up."

I nodded as I heard flapping of wings. "Okay that's them, go hide." He said and I ran to the nearest large tombstone and hid behind it. "Mother, father, have you found it yet?" Rudolph asked. "No, not yet. I have no idea where that vampire hunter left it! That miserable little brat couldn't hold onto it tight." The grown man said. "That little brat was my friend, dad!" Rudolph said. "Well, some friend he turned out to be, huh?"

A girl landed next to Rudolph, "Tony wasn't a little brat, and he was heroic and nice. He never blew our secret, did he Rudolph?" She said. "Right, Anna. He never did." He said. 'So her name is Anna.' I thought. A hissing came behind me, I turned to see another one trying to come at me, but somehow couldn't. "Mother, father, there's a human spying on us." He yelled. Footsteps came near, "Ah, spying on vampires, a foolish mortal indeed." The male said and threw me. I landed next to another tombstone. "Father, she's my friend. She has information regarding the stone!" He said. Rudolph went to me and helped me up, "Thanks." I muttered. "Bringing yet another human to help us, did you not see what happened last time?" The father said. Rudolph sighed, "This time it'll be different, I know it." He said. The father shook his head, "No, it'll be the same. Just you watch Rudolph. We'll never be humans, this is our curse that can never be broken."

"You don't truly believe that, do you?" I asked. The father looked at me confused, "I wasn't speaking out loud." He said. "She's a telepath, dad." Rudolph said. "Frederick, you do know what this means." The mother said. Frederick shook his head, "No, Freda. It can't be." He said. Anna walked closer to me, "Uncle didn't say it had to be a vampire." She said, smiling at me. I forced a little smile, "I didn't mean to intrude your conversation with Rudolph." I apologized. Frederick shook his head, "No, it's not that. Last time we trusted a human with this sort of situation, he messed up."

I nodded, "Rudolph told me a little." I said. Freda looked at Rudolph, "Frederick, dear. Maybe we should give a human a second chance. After all, we have been given chances to become human. What do we have to lose?" Freda said. Frederick thought long and hard, "Fine. We'll give humans a second chance. But if she fails us, then that'll be the last time a human helps us."

The left Rudolph and I alone, "My father just needs to get used to you, he was really hoping that the last time would've worked." He said. "I'd be losing hope as well if I tried so many times." I said. "I don't blame him, or you for feeling sympathy for him. But, when he figured out you were human and a telepath, I think that gave him a small ounce of hope." He said. "I don't know, he didn't show it." I said. "My dad hides it, he's supposed to be the authoritarian, fearless man that his father taught him to be. But I truly think it gave him small hope." He said. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. "My uncle told us that a telepath will help us in our goal that was it." He said. "Oh, he wasn't specific with which telepath was going to help?" I asked. He shook his head, "No. But I am certain that it's you, do you think that if I entered anyone else's home like I did yours that that person would be nice to me?"

I shook my head, "No, they'd call the Bobbies, or police." I said. He nodded, "But you, you didn't you were nice to me and welcomed me." He said. I laughed, "Yeah, I'm strange like that." I said. "I wouldn't call it strange, just welcoming and nice." He said. "Well, you're the first to say that." I said. "Why? Is everyone else telling you different?" He asked. "Something like that. The girls at my high school call me a freak and make fun of me." I said. "They dare make fun of my friend? Well, that can be rearranged."

"You don't have to do that, Rudolph. I solve it by ignoring them, if I can." I said. "You can't, can you? Today was your second day of school, right?" He asked. I nodded, "Same thing happened, even if I do ignore them. But I'm sure it'll work eventually." I said. Rudolph shook his head, "No, I'm going to end this for you. Come." He said and he flew me to their house. "How do you know where they live?" I asked. Thankfully everyone was in the same place, looks like they're having a slumber party.

"Just my thing that I can do." He said and made the room dark. "What happened to the lights?" Heather asked. Rudolph then entered, "Heather, Gerdeth, and Myrtle and anyone else who dares make fun my friend Gabrielle will see to it that they be punished greatly." He said, but was nowhere to be seen. "Who's that? Who are you?" Gerdeth asked. "My name is not important, what is; is that you leave my friend alone, or else."

"Alright, just turn the lights back on, I'm scared." Myrtle said. Rudolph made the lights shine dimly to reveal himself behind the girls. "Who are you?" Myrtle asked. "Your worst nightmare if you don't leave Gabrielle alone." He warned and by the blink of an eye, was gone. He grabbed me from behind and we flew back to my home. "Thank you, Rudolph." I thanked. "Don't mention it, anything for a friend." He said, and smiled at me. I smiled back, "Hopefully they'll stop."

"I'm sure they will. I did something like this with Tony, my friend." He said. I nodded, "Well, I need to go to bed. Tomorrow is Friday, and since that's the end of school for this week." I said. He nodded and hugged me, "I'll see you tomorrow night." He said and left. I smiled as I lay down and fell asleep. I had a dream that was being made fun of again, only Rudolph was there backing them away, hissing. "Rudolph, what are you doing? You'll blow your cover." I told him. "It doesn't matter, not when it's you."

I woke up, my alarm ringing. I looked at the clock, I still had time to get ready and be on time. I quickly dressed myself and ate breakfast and put on flip-flops. My mom quickly dropped me off. "Have a good Friday." She said and I left. Myrtle, Gerdeth, and even Heather didn't make fun of me, instead they followed me and started talking to me as if we were best friends. 'Rudolph was right.' I thought, and smiled. "Who was that boy? Was he your boyfriend?" Myrtle asked me. "No, he's just a friend." I said. And went to Astronomy class.

Mr. McMasent was talking about how in few more weeks, the comet will come close to our moon. 'That means Rudolph and his family don't have much time.' I thought. "Gabrielle, can you tell me if Pluto is a planet or not?" Mr. McMasent asked. "No, it's not. It is a dwarf planet, but isn't considered a real planet. Though, it does have moons, but still isn't a planet." I answered. "Very good, Gabrielle." He said and asked another student a question. Math was good, the teacher only assigned a page full of questions that needed to be solved. History was fun, learning about the Trojan War. Our homework in that class was to draw a picture of the Trojan horse. Zoology was actually surprising, we were taking a trip to the zoo. 'I haven't been to a zoo in a long while.' I thought, excited for this trip. The teacher handed out permission slips as we exited the classroom, heading for home.

"How was your day, Gabrielle?" Mom asked, putting her purse down. "Good, my zoology class is taking a field trip to the zoo, I need you to sign the permission slip." I said and handed her the paper. She nodded and got out a pen, "I heard the zoo here is pretty. I hope you have fun." She said and handed the paper back and I signed my name on it. I went up to my room and started on my homework. "Gabrielle, may I come in?" My mom knocked. "Yeah, come in." I said. "Gabrielle, how do you feel about having goulash for dinner?" She asked. "I don't mind, I'll eat it." I said. "Okay, I'll call you when dinner's ready." She said and went downstairs.

I decided to take a break from homework, "I'll get it done later." I told myself and went outside on the balcony. The sun was setting down, 'My dad should be home soon.' I thought. "Hello." Rudolph's voice came from behind me. "Hello." I greeted. He stood next to me, "You must really like this balcony, and you stand here almost every night." He said. I looked at him strangely, "Do you stalk me almost every night?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't really have much to do every night." He justified. "You could've just walked in to say hi and talk to me, instead of just watching me."

Rudolph nodded, "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry about stalking you, I meant no harm in it." He apologized. "It's okay." I said and looked up at the forming night sky. He looked up as well, "Would you like to go up higher to look at it?" He asked. I nodded, "Yeah." I said and he held out his hand. I took it and he flew me higher to get a closer look at the night sky. "It's beautiful." I said. He nodded, "It is, this never gets tiring." He said. "What all can you see, Rudolph?" I asked. "I can see galaxies, and new stars forming. Dimly, though." He said. I nodded, "That must be another privilege, to see better than a human." I said. He nodded, "Yeah."

He took my down to the balcony, "There you are Gabrielle! Your mom called you for dinner five times." Dad said, Rudolph quickly jumped on the wall and crawled out of sight. "Sorry, dad. I didn't hear her. I was out here." I said. He nodded, "Well, it's alright. Food's still warm, so you better come down and eat." He said and left. "I'll be right back, Rudolph." I said, he nodded and I went downstairs to eat. "Were you in deep thought again, Gabrielle?" Mom asked. I nodded, "Yeah. I was thinking about my recent homework assignment."

I hated lying to them, but I had to keep Rudolph a secret. "Who were you talking to on the balcony?" Dad asked. 'Dang, so much for that.' I thought. "My friend." I answered. Mom smiled, "You made a friend? How come we didn't see your friend enter the door when you came home?" She asked. "He likes to climb up my balcony." I said. Dad laughed, "So it's a he, what's his name?" He asked. "Rudolph."

He nodded, "Maybe we can meet him one of these days?" He asked. I nodded, "He's shy, though. Maybe I can talk him into it one of these days." I said. Mom nodded, "I'd like the meet him, as I'm sure your father wants to as well." She said. I nodded and finished up my food. "Don't forget, we're having family night tonight. So when we call you, you better come." Dad said. I nodded, "Okay dad."

I went to the balcony, "Rudolph?" I called out, silently. "I'm here." He said and climbed up, "Thank you for not blowing my cover with your parents." He thanked. 'Should've known he'd be listening.' I thought. "You're welcome. They do want to meet you though." I said. "Maybe someday, just not tonight." He said. "Yeah, we might want to get you some contacts with different eye color, they'll be wondering why your eyes are red." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, that'll help." He said and walked closer to me. "My sister Anna, she says that you and I are meant to be together."

I laughed a little, "What do you think?" I asked. He shrugged, "I don't know. My sister's a little fan of romance. She liked Tony, she made poems, still does, about him." He said. I nodded, "What was Tony like?" I asked. "He wore glasses, blond hair. As a kid I guess you could call him adorable and cute, but once he grew up, he was handsome, but still wore glasses. Anna fell for him even more deeply than she had when she first met him. Once he died of old age, it tore Anna. She's been so depressed." He said. "That's sad. Do you think that her creating a romance between us will make her feel better?"

Rudolph shrugged, "I have no idea. I don't know how I feel right now, I never experienced this in my life." He said. "I don't know either." I said. He sighed, "I have to go, and my parents are calling me." He said. I nodded, "Good-bye, Rudolph." I said. He nodded and flew away. "Gabriele, time for family night." Dad called out. I went inside and walked downstairs. My mom set up the game of Twister. "I suck at this game, though." I said. Dad laughed, "So do I, but I'm playing it anyway."

I nodded and mom told me I was to go first. I spun the wheel and it pointed to left foot on yellow. I put my foot on a yellow circle. "Okay, Rob, it's your turn." Mom said. Dad spun the wheel, right hand on blue. He leaned down and put his right hand on a blue circle. "Okay Sid, your turn." Dad said. She laughed and spun the wheel. Left foot on red. She walked next to me and put her left foot on the red circle. "How are we going to spin the wheel?" I asked. "Good point, I'll spin the wheel. You two play." Dad said and got up and spun the wheel for me. "Gabrielle, left hand on blue." He said. I sighed and leaned to the yellow. "Okay, Sid, its right foot on blue." He said. My mom struggled, but finally got her right foot on the blue circle. I silently laughed, knowing I was going to win.

In the end, I did win. "Obviously Gabrielle won, as always." Dad laughed. "I'll get her one of these days." Mom said, laughing. "Okay, I think that's enough Twister for one family night. What movie do we want to watch?" Mom said. "Gabrielle, we already know what you're going to suggest and we're not watching it. How about something different?" Dad asked. I laughed, "I haven't watched it since we moved." I said, "But, how about Lilo and Stitch?" I asked. Mom nodded, "I could use seeing a cute little alien like Stitch. Let's watch it."

Dad nodded and got the DVD out and turned the TV on. "No singing along, though." Dad said and put the DVD in the player. Dad pressed play on the title screen and the movie started. 'I wonder what Rudolph's family do for fun.' I thought and pictured Rudolph and his family. His father was handsome, his mother was beautiful. His older brother was a little strange, but handsome. Anna was beautiful, and Rudolph; he was beautiful and handsome as well. Someone too good for me.

'But he keeps stopping by, like a friend should. So, maybe that's all he wants, is being friends. I suppose he doesn't want to get too attached to me, so if I were to die, he wouldn't be so depressed.' I thought. Once the movie ended, my dad declared family night over and I went upstairs. I started back on homework. Math was done and over with, finally. I still had History, "Maybe I'll try drawing the horse tomorrow." I decided and put it aside. A knock came from the window, "Gabrielle, let us in." Anna said. I opened the window and Anna and Rudolph came in. "I wanted to talk to you, Gabrielle." Anna asked. "About what?" I asked. "About your dreams." She said. I nodded, "It's almost every night. It's usually about the last time you guys tried to become human. The stone was captured by Rookery." I said. Anna nodded, "Yeah, Tony couldn't do anything about it, Rookery had him at gunpoint and his parents tried to get him out of the way of their son."

"Did his parents get out alive?" I asked. Anna nodded, "Of course, my mom and dad saved them from the vampire hunter." She said. "So they turned them into vampires?" I asked. Rudolph and Anna laughed, "No, you misinterpreted what Anna said. No, our parents knocked them out of the way from Rookery's gun." Rudolph said. I nodded, "Oh, okay." I said. "Do you know what happened to Rookery?" Anna asked. "One of the girls in my class knows him, but she's shy." I said, remembering the girl I sit next to during lunch.

"Do you know where she lives?" Anna asked. I nodded, "She told me, she wants me to come over next weekend. So I'll ask her more by then." I said. Rudolph and Anna nodded, "Okay. We'll see you sometime later, Gabrielle." Anna said and started to leave. "Be careful, Gabrielle. If Rookery has any relatives, most likely they're a vampire hunter. Also, it means that they know what they're doing when it comes to killing us. Don't blow our cover." Rudolph said. "I haven't so far. Don't worry, I won't." I promised. He nodded and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After Anna and Rudolph left I started going to bed. I heard my door open, "Who was she talking to? I could've sworn I heard two other voices." Mom whispered. "Maybe her friend came over with another one of his friends." Dad guessed. "Maybe, I'd really like to meet him, I'm getting suspicious with him sneaking in her balcony." She said. "Don't worry about it, Sid. She hasn't been hurt by him so far. I don't think he's going to do anything bad to her." He said. They left, and I closed my eyes.

When I woke, a Saturday morning sun shone through my window. I got up and went downstairs, "Is there a library here?" I asked dad. "I think so, you want to go?" He asked. I nodded, "I need a horse book so I can look at the pictures. My history homework is drawing my version of the Trojan horse." I said. Dad nodded, "Okay, let's eat breakfast before going though." He said. I nodded and sat down. Mom put the plate full of pancakes on the table. "The store even had the syrup you like, Gabrielle." She said, smiling.

I smiled, "Good." I said and started eating. "Who was the other person you were talking to last night, it sounded like a girl." Dad asked. "Is she Rudolph's sister?" Mom asked. I nodded, "Her name is Anna. Rudolph came over with her." I said. "Well, we would certainly like to meet those two." Dad said. I nodded, "I talked to him about it, and he said that he wanted to wait." I said. Mom nodded, "Okay. Is he nervous about meeting us?" She asked. I nodded, "Like I said, he's real shy."

I finished and put the plate in the sink. I went up and dressed in capris and a white blouse. I decided to wear my red sneakers and went downstairs. Dad was already finished when I came downstairs. We got in the vehicle, "Dad, who used to live here before us?" I asked. "Well, the last family to live here was the Thompsons. The caretaker told me that they were a nice family. Their son had quite the imagination. He believed there was such things as vampires." Dad said. "Was his name Tony?" I asked. "I think so, how did you know?" He asked. "I don't know. I found something with his name on it in my room." I said. He nodded, "He must've forgotten it when he left."

I nodded, "Do you even know where the library is?" I asked. "Of course I do. Why? Do you not trust your old man?" He joked, laughing. I laughed too, "I don't know. It just seemed to me that you had no idea on where we're going." I said. We finally got to the library, I went in. The place is huge, "My boss said that this used to be a cathedral." Dad said. The librarian nodded, "It was, but we turned it into a library since no one seemed to come here often." She said. "Would you know where the books about horses would be?" I asked. "Upstairs, the bookshelf will have an 'H' on it." She said. "Thank you."

When I went upstairs I saw a man with jet black hair and black clothing sitting down reading a book. I looked for the 'H', when I finally found it, I searched for anything that said 'Horses' on it. A tap came at my shoulder, I jumped and looked behind me. "Who are you?" I asked. "Nathan, sorry for making you jump, I had a question." He said. I nodded, "I'm Gabrielle. What's your question?" I asked. "I can't seem to find a certain book, maybe you can help me." He said. "Sorry, I'm actually new to this library. I don't know where anything's at. Maybe you can try asking the librarian?"

He shook his head, "I did, and she looked at me like I was crazy." He said. "Maybe she doesn't have the book then." I said. He shook his head, "No. I know they have it. It's a book about how to kill a vampire." He said. Now it was my turn to look at him like he was crazy. "Nathan, there's no such thing as vampires." I said. "There is, my great grandfather hunted them down. He took away their precious stone. But they haven't gone to hell yet, it's my job to do it." He said, a crazy look in his eyes told me he was probably just like his great grandfather. "Look, I'm sorry. I don't do vampires at all, they creep me out. But there's no such thing. Unless you can prove it to me, leave me alone."

"I'll show you proof then. Give me till next Wednesday. Meet me at the library by then." He said. I shook my head, "I'll be busy Wednesday, and every day after." I said and found a book with pictures of horses and left. I checked out the book and left. "Did you have trouble finding it?" Dad asked. I shook my head, "Some creep kept ranting on about he needed to find a book about how to kill a vampire." I said. "Yeah, did he tell you about how his great grandfather was a vampire hunter?" He asked. I nodded, "His name is Nathan." I said. "Nathan Rookery, that's his name. He came to my work yesterday telling my boss that he had an infestation of vampires."

"What did your boss do?" I asked. "Told him to go away or he'll call the authorities." He answered. 'I found the vampire hunter, I better tell Rudolph and Anna. But how am I going to get to the cemetery. I can't just tell my parents where I'm going without them getting suspicious.' I thought. "I want to see this picture of the horse when you're done. You're a good drawer." Dad said. "Thanks, I'll be sure to show you once I'm done." I said. Dad smiled and parked in our driveway. The sun was at its highest peak. I went upstairs once I entered my home, I looked at some of the pictures, trying to visualize what I wanted my Trojan horse to look like.

I found one, white and black horse with broad leg bones and a nice head. I started drawing, making each detail as specific as I could. Once I stopped to take a break, I realized it was getting dark out. A knock came at my window, "Gabrielle, let us in." Rudolph said, with two other figures behind him. I let him, his father, and his mother in. 'I'm going to be such a nervous wreck.' I thought. "Hello." I squeaked. 'So much for hiding it.' I thought to myself. His mother laughed, "You have no need to be nervous, dear. We're not going to hurt you." She assured. I nodded as I heard my parents come up the stairs. "It's my parents."

The nodded and went outside and hid. "Gabrielle, we're having liver and onions, do you want that? You could always heat up leftovers." Mom said. "I'll have liver and onions." I said, wanting them to go. "This is about the time that your friend Rudolph comes over, is he here now?" Dad asked. "Uh, no." I said. "Okay, you're lying. He's here isn't he?" Mom asked. "I don't know." I said. "Stop lying to your mother, Gabrielle. We would really like to meet this guy." Dad said. "It's okay, Gabrielle's mom and dad." Rudolph said coming in. "I just got here, sorry if it sounded like Gabrielle was lying." He said. My mom and dad nodded, "It's okay. We can tell when Gabrielle's lying when she uses that tone of voice."

Rudolph nodded, "I'm Rudolph." He introduced and gestured his hand forward. "Hello, Rudolph. This is Sidney, and I'm Rob." Dad said, shaking his hand. Mom shook his hand too. "Well, I'll be downstairs making dinner, Rob you better come too." She said and pulled him with her. I had to suppress a laugh, whenever mom did that to dad, she knows that I want time alone. Rudolph's parents came in as soon as they left. "What were we talking about again?" Freda asked. "That you're not going to hurt me."

"Ah yes, and that's correct. We're not going to hurt you. Rudolph says you've been having dreams of us of our last attempt." She said. I nodded, "Yeah." I said. "Did you also see what Rookery did with our stone?" Frederick asked. I shook my head, "No. Bu at the library I found Rookery's great grandson. He's a vampire hunter as well." I said. "Knew he would be, all the Rookery's are vampire hunters, or believes in them. Rookery made sure of that." Frederick said. "Wait, how did you find that out?" Rudolph asked. "I was at the library, and he went up to me and asked me about whether or not I knew if there were any books about how to kill vampires."

Rudolph laughed, "There's no such books." He said. I shrugged, "Knowing this time period, there could be. But I don't think it'd be in the library here." I said. Frederick nodded, "Either that, or his great grandfather wrote a book for him, but it got lost." He said. "Did he find any?" Freda asked. I shook my head, "Not that I know of. I left before he could tell me otherwise. He kept rambling on and on about vampires." I said. "What's his name?" Rudolph asked. "Nathan." I answered. "And what does he look like?" Frederick asked. "He has black hair, green eyes, sort of a hooked nose, and he's tall and lean, kind of muscled."

"We got an image. We'll look out for him, thank you Gabrielle." Freda said. I nodded, "Don't mention it." I said. They left, leaving Rudolph and I alone. He looked at my horse drawing on the table, "Are you drawing this?" He asked. I nodded, "It's for an assignment in school." I said. "It's rather good, really." He complimented. "Thank you." I said. He nodded, "Rudolph, are you ready? We need to get going." Freda asked. Rudolph nodded, "Alright." He said, and looked at me. "Good-bye, Gabrielle." He said. I nodded and he flew off.

I looked at the drawing of my horse, 'Tomorrow's Sunday, I'll finish it up then.' I thought and got in my pajamas. "Gabrielle, would you come down here for a minute?" Dad asked. "Okay." I called out and went downstairs. "What is it?" I asked. "We want to talk to you about your friend Rudolph." Mom said. I nodded, "Okay." I said. "I know we already discussed this before, but we want to remind you. No getting in bed together or anything like that, we know you're a senior and eighteen and think you're ready for anything, but we know you're not responsible for a baby." Mom said. I laughed, "Mom, I'm not going to get in bed with Rudolph. All these nights he came to visit me, not once has he tried to get me to be in bed with him, or do anything that might hurt me."

Dad nodded, "Good, we might be getting old, but your mother and I are not ready to be grandparents." He said. "Don't worry dad, I don't even know how Rudolph feels for me. It may just be another, 'just friends' type thing." I said. Mom nodded, "How do you feel for him, though?" She asked. 'This is so hard to discuss with my mom, I'd rather be talking to my friends back in my hometown.' I thought. I shrugged, "I don't know." I said. She nodded, "Maybe it'll be clear when you two are visiting more often. Why does he always come at night, though?"

"He's busy during the day." I said. She nodded, "Does he go to school?" She asked. I shook my head, "His school already graduated." I said. "Oh, so he works then?" She asked. I nodded, "He has a job, though he hasn't told me where he works. He may just be embarrassed of it." I said. Mom nodded, "Yeah, but if it pays well enough, I'm sure he'll still be working there." She said. I nodded and they released me, 'I don't want to go through that again.' I thought, remembering the first time my parents gave me 'The Talk'. I shuddered, I didn't really want to tell them that I already knew about it, since my friends' parents told them before mine told me. So I let them talk to me about it, because I knew that they would feel good about themselves and also knew that it was hard for them to talk about it too.

I lay down on my bed, "Okay Gabrielle, try to get some sleep tonight and don't have bad dreams." I muttered to myself. I closed my eyes and fell asleep. It wasn't actually a dream, I was in the room of where Rudolph and his family lived. They were wide awake and talking about the stone. "I think Gabrielle has been a great help lately, though." Freda said. Frederick nodded, "She has. Warning us of Rookery's great grandson being a vampire hunter is a huge help, now we know who to look out for." He said, "I'm still uncertain about letting her help. Rudolph's has been getting to close to her."

"Dear, Rudolph hasn't had a friend since Tony. Besides, he knows as well as we do that he can't get too close. I'm sure it'll break his heart to watch her die if we miss the comet again." Freda said. "If we do miss the comet again, I may consider into letting Rudolph change her. I don't want to see my son in that depressed state again." He said. I looked for Rudolph, he was sleeping on the ceiling. 'How cute.' I thought and smiled. "That's sweet of you, Frederick. But I'm getting a feeling that maybe Rudolph likes Gabrielle more than just a friend."

"Don't be ridiculous, Freda. A relationship between vampire and human can't work out. You've seen what happened the last time. Both of them were killed." He said. "But they are in the same coffin, and even though they're dead, they still look in love." She said. Frederick nodded, "Maybe we should remind him of what not to do in a relationship, just in case he does confess his feelings for Gabrielle." He said. I laughed, 'Just like what my parents did.' I thought. "Did you hear that?" Freda asked. I immediately shut up, 'They can hear me? But this is just a dream.' I thought, 'Maybe my telepathic ability is the cause of this.'

"Yeah, it sounded like laughter." He said. "Rudolph said Gabrielle is telepathic, people with that power can be anywhere spiritually, and even unknowingly thinking it's all a dream. Maybe she's here with us." Freda said. "Even if she is, we can't do anything about it. I don't think she'll do us harm, she may have done this unknowingly. She'll be gone by the time she wakes up." Frederick said. I was relieved, I thought for a second he would try to do something about it. Then suddenly, I woke up. "Gabrielle, are you awake?" A girl's voice asked. I looked to see Anna, "What are you doing here?" I whispered. "I want to talk."

I nodded, "Okay. What do you want to talk about?" I asked. "You and Rudolph, I think he likes you." She said. 'Rudolph told me she's a fan of romance.' I thought. "Really?" I asked. She nodded, "He talks about you all the time, and the look in his eyes, and it just tells me that he's in love with you." She said. I nodded, "Maybe he does, I wouldn't know. I think he'll tell me when he's ready." I said. She nodded, "I agree. I talked to him about it, he may not be ready to tell you just quite yet. But I'm sure he'll confess either way." She said. "Anna, what are you doing in Gabrielle's room, mom and dad are wondering where you're at." Rudolph whispered. "I'm just talking to her, nothing too serious." She said. "Maybe you should tell someone then." He said. Anna smiled at me and shook her head, "I'll talk to you later, then." She said and flew out the balcony. "Sorry about that. Anna was probably talking to you about how she thinks you and I are meant to be, huh?" He asked. I nodded, "Don't worry, she didn't say much." I said.

He nodded, "Like I said, I don't know how I feel. It's never happened to me before." He said. "Well, maybe you'll know if we spent more time together." I said. "That can't happen, I can only come during night and I can't stay for long." He said. "Just tell your parents that you want to spend some more time with me." I said. He nodded, "That might work, but the comet comes nearer each night. We need to find it. If we miss it again, we'll have to wait three hundred more years. I'll have to watch you die just like Tony." He said. "It doesn't have to be like that, if you do miss the comet, you could just change me."

He shook his head, "No, I'm not putting you through this burden. A vampire's life is dreadful. Having to drink blood for food and never seeing the sun, or blue skies." He said. I got up from my bed and walked up to him, "But you don't want to see me die. You wouldn't have to see that if you change me, if you guys were to miss that comet. But I'm sure you won't." I said. He nodded, "That's true, but I just can't." He said. I nodded, "I understand. I was just suggesting." I said. He nodded and caressed me, he looked at me confused. "Maybe I should go." He said. I held his hand and held it to my face, "No, stay here for a while longer." I said. He nodded, "Alright, but just a while longer." He said. We sat down on my bed and talked about our hometown. "Sounds like it's a busy city." Rudolph said. I nodded, "I'm surprised I slept through the nights, there was always the sound of cars honking and buses around the streets." I said. "My hometown in England was actually peaceful, still is last time I checked." He said. I nodded, "I wouldn't trade places, though. New York City is one of my most favorite places, it's been my home since I was born." I said. "So moving here wasn't what you wanted?"

I shook my head, "Not really. I wanted to finish high school there, with my friends that I've known since kindergarten. But I couldn't change my parents' minds. But, I am kind of glad they decided to move here, they have more time with me. In New York City, they barely had that. They were always at work, while I was at home, reading or decided to go hang out with my friends. I spent more time with friends than family." I said. He nodded, "Not to rub it in, but my parents had time for my siblings and me. True, we're a wealthy family, back then and now, they still made sure they were there for us."

"I'm not saying my parents didn't care for me. They do, it's just that their jobs demanded a lot of their time." I said. He nodded, "Yeah, I've seen jobs like that. Jobs that take up the adults' time to where they don't get home until midnight." He said. "But since we moved to Scotland, it seems that it's been easier for me to concentrate on school and my time with parents." I said. "Am I your only friend?" He asked. I shook my head, "No. I now have two friends, you and Veronica; that's the girl who knows a lot about Rookery." I said. Rudolph nodded, "I was just wondering." He said. I nodded. He got up, "Okay, now it's time for me to go." He said. I nodded, "Okay. Good-bye, Rudolph." I said. He nodded, "Good-bye." He said and left. I lay back down on my bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up to mom's radio from downstairs, 'Doesn't she know I'm sleeping?' I asked myself. I groaned and tried to go back to sleep, "And she complains about me having my radio turned up." I mumbled. I still couldn't sleep so I got out of bed and went downstairs. I checked the time, it was seven in the morning. "Mom, could you please turn it down? I'm trying to sleep." I asked. Mom was fixing breakfast, "Okay, dear." She said and turned it down. "Thank you." I said. She nodded and I went back to my room and went back to sleep.

I guess my ability wanted to expand itself again, I was back in Rudolph's home. 'I'm like some ghost stalker. I need to control this somehow.' I thought. "Rudolph, we need to talk to you about you and Gabrielle." Freda said. "What is it?" He asked. "We know you probably already know this, but we're going to talk to you about sex and how you shouldn't do that at this time." She said. "Mom, I'm not going to do that to her." Rudolph said. "We know, son. We just wanted to remind you. You seem to be getting close to her, and your mom is starting to think that you like her more than just a friend." Frederick said.

"I don't know what I'm feeling for her, mom and dad." He told them. "Does your heart speed up when you're around her?" Anna asked. "Anna, go away. This isn't your business." Rudolph said. "It is my business if it's romance you're talking about. Rudolph, dear. It's so obvious that you love Gabrielle." She said. Rudolph shook his head, "I don't know."

"Like I asked; does your heart speed up when you're around her?" Anna asked. "My heart doesn't pump anymore, how should I know if it's speeding up if it doesn't beat?" He asked. "Well then, does it feel that way?" She asked. He nodded, "I can't get her out of my head." He said. "Well then, Rudolph. Maybe Anna and your mother are correct." Frederick said. "Well, I don't know how Gabrielle feels for me. It could just be one sided." He said. "I don't think so, Rudolph. I talked to her when you were out searching for me. I talked to her about you having feeling for her. It seems to me that she wants it to happen."

'Of course I want it to happen, but I'm not going to rush him into it.' I thought, careful not to speak out. I tried to get my conscious to bring me back, but something was keeping me there. I turned and saw another figure beside me. It was Nathan. "Nathan, what are you doing here?" I asked telepathically. "It just so happens I'm telepathic, too. I felt your presence here while I was sleeping and I guess my ability pulled me here to you. But look at this room! It's a mother lode." He said. I shook my head, "You can't kill them, Nathan. They want to become human."

"Doesn't matter, I made a promise to my great grandpa, and I'm going to keep it." He said, "Though I did come here at the end of their conversation. What were they talking about?" He asked. "Nothing that would interest you, Nathan." I told him. He shrugged, "I guess I'll find out either way. Maybe they'll talk about the subject again and I'll figure it out." He said. I shook my head, "I'm going." I said and left, and surprisingly it worked.

I woke up to the smell of pancakes, I smiled. 'Rudolph likes me.' I thought and giggled. I went downstairs to see mom and dad eating. "About time you woke up, sleepy." Dad laughed. "I was tired." I said. "Talking late into the night with your friend?" Mom asked. I nodded, "I didn't really want him to leave early, and I wanted to spend more time with him." I said. "Looks to me that you like him."

I nodded, "I do. But I don't know how he feels for me." I lied. "Well, there's only one way to find out." Dad said. I nodded, "Yeah. But I don't want to rush him or make him feel uncomfortable." I said. Mom nodded, "That is true, never rush someone, don't make them feel uncomfortable." She agreed. I sat down where my plate welcomed me. After I ate, I excused myself and went upstairs to work on my horse drawing. It was pretty good, better than what I usually can draw. I worked on that for a good hour and a half, and then finished it up with the background history of my Trojan horse.

I went downstairs with my drawing, "Mom, dad, does this look good?" I asked. Mom and dad looked at my drawing. "Gabrielle, that looks amazing!" Mom said. "That is amazing, I knew you could draw, but I didn't know you could draw that good." Dad said and handed me back the drawing. "What's it for?" Dad asked. "My history class, my teacher assigned us to draw our version of a Trojan horse." I said. "Well, I think you're going to get a full one hundred percent on this, Gabrielle." Mom assured. I nodded, "I think so too."

I put my drawing in my history folder and put the folder in my backpack. "Last day of the weekend for now, tomorrow's Monday." Mom said. "I know." I said, "Do you mind if I go for a walk?" I asked. "I don't mind, but be careful." She said and I went upstairs and got dressed. I put my sneakers on and went out the door. I checked my watch, "Already noon." I muttered and went for my walk. I thoughts lingered to the conversation that Rudolph had with his parents. 'He loves me, but he's too afraid to get close to me in fear that he'd have to watch me die.'

I found Nathan walking ahead of me, 'I should turn back before he notices me.' I thought and began to turn. "Gabrielle! Wait for me." He called out. 'Just my luck.' I thought and turned back around. "Sorry for making you stay longer than you wanted this morning." He apologized. "Oh, it's no big deal. Forget about it." I said. "You don't like me, do you?" He asked. "My liking for you isn't great. But if you stop trying to get me to kill my friends, then I might start liking you as a friend."

Nathan nodded, "Okay." He said. We walked for what seemed like hours. I checked my watch, it was two o'clock. 'Only been two hours, feels like five.' I thought. "I better get back home." I said. "But we haven't talked at all." Nathan replied. I sighed, "If you wanted to talk, maybe you should've said something." I told him. He nodded, "Yeah. Well, see you later." He said and walked off. 'Maybe he's not that sociable.' I assumed and went home. "That was a long walk, did you have fun?" Mom asked. I nodded, "Yeah, it was quiet." I answered. "Who was that boy you were talking to?" Dad asked. "Nathan, he wants to be my friend." I said. "Nathan Rookery? Gabrielle, I told you to stay away from him." Dad said. "I'm just being nice, I told him I didn't think him that great when he asked me if I liked him or not."

Dad nodded, "As long as he's just a friend. You don't want to be with someone who rants about vampires all the time." He said and went off to his room. "Your dad was pretty embarrassed when Nathan interrupted his presentation." Mom explained. I nodded, "That must've been pretty hard for him. If I ever see Nathan again, I'll tell him about that." I said. Mom shook her head, "No, that'll upset Nathan and he'll just go to your dad and threaten him, I'm sure."

I nodded and went upstairs to my room. I took off my shoes and took a shower to get rid of the sweat. When I got out, I checked the time. Seven o'clock, the sun was almost down. 'Maybe Rudolph will come visit again.' I thought and went to my room. I gathered my homework and put it into my backpack, "Gabrielle?" Rudolph whispered. "I'm here." I said, and he entered my room. "I might have a guess on where the stone is." Rudolph said. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Nathan probably has it. Last time we saw it, Rookery had it. Maybe he gave it to Nathan, since he's the vampire hunter." He said. I nodded, "That makes sense." I said. Rudolph sighed and sat down on my bed, "My parents are growing impatient, and the comet comes in two weeks. What if everything fails and my family and I will be vampires for another three hundred years?" He asked me. I shook my head, "It'll work out this time, and you'll be human before you know it."

I sat down next to Rudolph, "Just don't lose hope." I said and rested my head on his shoulder. "I'm trying not to." He said and turned my head to face him. I sighed, "I love you Rudolph." I whispered. Rudolph leaned his head toward mine and kissed me I laid us down on my bed and continued to kiss him, "I love you too."


End file.
